


below freezing

by rusticshrubs



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, M/M, Recovery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Phineas was never trained to withstand freezing temperatures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have officially dubbed this under-appreciated ship "cobble" because it sounds cute and refers to cobblestone, which is fragmented rock used for building things. and the boys are tinkers, so go figure. there's only like 10 actual fics between these two, which was disappointing because they're absolutely adorable together. i wanted to write some whump for bobble just because he's my favorite and i like his character. also, i need more cobble bonding, despite the fact that in canon they argue like an old married couple and are seen in almost every scene together already.  
> anyway, enjoy!  
> also, don't forget to imagine their accents (scottish, british)!

Phineas was never trained to withstand freezing temperatures. 

 

In fact, he never even stepped foot in the snowy, blistering cold of Winter. Realistically, he could fly in and out quickly before his wings froze, but that was on good days. On  _ rare _ occasions - such as when he gave young Tinkerbell a tour. When he had time to prepare, he considered himself safe. However, when all was said and done, Phineas had quite the fear of Winter.

 

Miss Bell had asked Clank and him for assistance making a snow device to aid her sister, Periwinkle. He was excited to help her out in any way he could, and Clank seemed on board as well. Everything was going according to their calculations, but he knew - all plans had a weak point. Winter exposed everything wrong with their project - and it was putting the fairies of Pixie Hollow in danger. 

 

Once Tinkerbell and their friends arrived, the angry snow storm raged on from their contraption as it refused to budge from its spot by the waterfall. They all pushed as Clank and Phineas pulled; once it seemed like it was loosening, they let their guard down. The machine abruptly fell to its side - in the direction of Phineas, who was perched on his friend’s shoulders. The last thing he remembered seeing was his friends’ shocked faces as an arctic blast of snow flung him away from the group. Air was forced from his lungs, and he gasped in pain. His limbs felt nothing for a few stunned seconds before he was violently pushed into the frigid ground on impact. 

 

Things were not supposed to turn out the way they did. 

 

Phineas was not supposed to be shivering and lost as his numb fingers clutched his frozen-over goggles. The water he normally put into the lenses froze quickly, so he had to remove them from his face to gain better vision. He couldn’t tell which option was better, since all he saw was whiteness. Unforgiving wind swept under his clothes and onto his pale skin. His wings fluttered weakly as he squinted painfully against the blizzard around him. He couldn’t tell where he was, or which direction to fly in. The storm was not ceasing, and judging from how large it was when Phineas got there, the odds of him finding his way out alive were slim to none. 

 

The swift and terrifying concept of death reached his mind. He inhaled sharply, covering his face from ice shards as they swirled wildly around him. Phineas felt cuts appear all over his skin as his sore legs quivered. He strained his back muscles, to no avail. Realizing that keeping his eyes open did more damage than closed, he blindly felt around his bony spine. 

 

_ Phineas couldn’t feel his wings. _

Profound fear replaced his shock and confusion.

 

“Help!” he managed to cry out, but the storm mercilessly sucked up his voice - shrivelling into a fragile, frightened whisper. He tried to focus on finding his friends. “Clank! Tink! I’m over here!” 

 

He strained his freezing legs, stumbling through the snow - but after a few steps, his knees gave out. Phineas fell onto his side, eyes glued shut. He must have dropped his goggles, or maybe he just couldn’t feel his hands. He didn’t need his eyes to understand that he was bleeding from crimson ice wounds, his wings weren’t working, and  _ he was going to die.  _

 

His already dark vision became a deeper abyss as the blizzard engulfed him completely. Hanging onto his last shred of consciousness, Phineas heard distant shouts coming from all directions. His fingers twitched -  eyelashes fluttering slightly as dark shadows appeared by his sides. He was hoisted up, body limp and unmoving, and was headed towards light. Phineas wanted to curse his body for being so weak and fragile, but all he could think about was that he was being rescued. He was still alive.

 

“Bobble!” A familiar voice said to him. “You have to open your eyes. Come on, buddy.” Phineas could hear the panic in his friend’s tone. Of course, Clank would be the one to save him. He would smile if it were physically possible - but now he just felt like a frozen block of ice. Thankfully, he was being pressed up against Clanky’s warm chest. He simply wanted to wrap his arms around him. He wanted them both to be in the cozy bed at their house, with nothing but each others’ breathing and the jingling of wind chimes near their door to lull them to sleep. 

 

Phineas vaguely heard footsteps and the sound of flitting wings rapidly approaching them. Soprano rang through his ears. “Bobble!” Tinkerbell shouted - every noise becoming more distorted than the next. A steady ringing in his skull continued to grow louder. “Is he alright?” He heard Rosetta ask. 

 

“We must get him to the healers immediately,” a silkier female voice ordered.  _ The queen? When did she… _

 

“His wings, your majesty! Please…” Clank said desperately, and somewhere within Phineas, he understood. Something very wrong was happening. 

 

“If we hurry, we may still be able to heal them to their full extent,” she said urgently. 

 

Then, more arms were hoisting him up - away from Clank, to both of their protest.  _ No. He wanted to stay with Clank.  _ He tried moving anything, _ anything at all _ \- to no avail. Phineas wanted to cry. Clank’s large arms reached out for him. “I can carry him, I can-”

 

“Your highness, his wings are…” An male voice spoke. 

 

Realization soon kicked in. Silence.

 

“They’re broken. _ No…” _ Tinkerbell’s horrified distress at the situation only made Phineas feel worse. “But, Bobble…”

 

“Mate, please wake up. You have to wake up.” Clank begged him. He strained every muscle he had to release him from his paralysis. Nothing. 

_ Believe me, love. I’d wake up if I could. I’m sorry.  _

 

“To the infirmary, now!”

 

Even without color, things seemed to swirl through his vision. Distorted. Shattered. He mumbled out a groan as he was carried through the forests. Something else was happening too. It wasn’t just Phineas - the blizzard, it was taking over. He felt dread seep into his fast-beating heart. 

 

As he was flown hastily to the healers, he managed to fraily open one of his eyes. His lids cracked open, and light trickled in. It was more blurry than ever, but he saw a cloudy splash of color above him. Strong arms curled around his waist, holding his legs up as his head leaned against their chest. 

 

“Stay with me, buddy,” an unfamiliar voice told him. He shivered, and in response - the arms held tighter around his body. The pace of flight slowed down as they reached the ground, and he was rushed inside the infirmary. Alerted murmurs came from all around him. The pain blinded him as he was set down onto a leafy table, head spinning. 

 

His clothing was tugged off gently and replaced with a medical gown, a heap of blankets, and a warm towel on his forehead. Hands pricked at his injuries, and he hissed every time the towel touched them. Bandages wrapped around him like he was going to be packaged up and thrown into an owl-basket. It was rather silly, but he didn’t have the energy to care much at all. All that mattered was that he wasn’t dead.

 

Finally, he became drowsy. He groaned as his body relaxed, but the situation around him was much more urgent than he realized. Shouts and orders were heard outside, and he picked up words like:  _ frost _ ,  _ tree _ , and  _ hurry! _

 

With dread, he assumed what was occuring. Ice was spreading. 

 

He turned his head to look outside - sure enough, his window was being overcome with a blue sheet of frost. He blinked.  _ Frost? _

 

“Hello?” He tried calling out. “Clanky?” 

 

Phineas tried to push himself up to look around further, but a sharp sting of pain ran through his spine. He collapsed back to his previous position and stared at the green ceiling above him. Sighing, he opened his mouth to call for someone - but before he could, a fairy fluttered in the room and rolled his bed outside. “Erm, excuse me?” They paid him no attention. “Where are we going? What’s happening?”

 

The stressed female fairy eyed him. “We’re getting you somewhere safe. Ice is spreading across all realms. You’re going to be staying with your friends inside the tree.” 

 

He tried to nod, unsuccessfully - clearing his throat. Phineas tried not to think about his wings. He didn’t even know the full extent of the damage, but things were probably never going to be the same again. Tears filled his blurry eyesight, and he tried to wipe them away, but his arms were numb.  _ Always so weak.  _

 

The fairy seemed to notice, and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. He inwardly thanked her for not grazing any of his injuries. “Oh, darling. You’re going to be okay.” 

 

He sniffled, feeling embarrassed. “I just wish this never happened. The machine, the snow, and now my  _ wings _ . I’ll be crippled forever, won’t I, Doctor?”

 

She hesitated after an uncomfortable silence, and turned her head to smile at him. 

“We’re here.” 

 

He decided to let it go, taking her polite reserve as his answer. Phineas knew the answer that hid in her eyes.

 

His focus was now on the Pixie dust tree, which was covered in extensive sheets of frost. The Winter fairies were covering it, swirling around its branches as ice quickly came towards them. Something clicked in the Tinker’s mind, understanding what they were doing. The frost would trap the heat in and keep the cold out!

 

“Brilliant,” he mouthed quietly. 

 

His incredulousness was interrupted as he was carted safely inside the tree and wrapped up with a warm blanket. A crowd of familiar fairies turned their heads at his arrival. 

 

Clank rushed towards him, worry evident on his face.

“Bobble!” 

 

Tinkerbell deflated in relief.

“You’re okay!”

 

“You poor thing,” Rosetta sighed, lacing her hands together. 

 

Clank approached the side of his bed, putting a hand on his forehead. “You’re so cold,” he said sadly.

 

Phineas looked down, anywhere except his friend’s eyes. Even though everything was a blurry mess, he could still tell when sight was on him. Clank seemed to notice this, leaning in as he lowered his voice. “Can you see?” 

 

He shook his head. “I can’t. My goggles are somewhere out in that blizzard. No way I’m getting those back.” 

 

Clank placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. “I can make you new ones. That’s what we Tinkers do.” 

 

Phineas leaned into the hug, closing his eyes tightly. He let out a soft exhale.

“Thank you, Clanky.” 

 

The other fairies circled around his bed, giving him their condolences. Silvermist handed him a cup of water, which Iridessa heated up. No one mentioned his wings, thank the stars, but he felt it was all on their tongues. They were only holding back the subject as to not upset him, he supposed. Phineas felt he could cry at every small thing at the moment, which made the big things even more difficult to conceal. His friends really did know him best.

 

“We were really worried about you, Bobble. Once you were pushed into that snow storm, I thought we really lost you,” Tinkerbell said, clasping her hands regretfully. Vidia placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding to him. 

 

“I did as well, truthfully. Thank goodness you found me,” he said awkwardly. He simply wished to pretend nothing happened so they would get on with their work and stray attention away from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clank knowingly shift his posture.

 

“If Clank hadn’t found you, who knows what we would have done then,” Fawn added.

 

Phineas smiled at Clank gratefully.  

 

Tinkerbell sat on the end of his bed, her hand on his. “I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t asked you to help with that machine, none of this would have happened.”

 

Phineas’ ears perked up. He hummed sympathetically, giving her a timid grin. “This wasn’t your fault, Miss Bell. Don’t you worry about it.” 

 

She guiltily looked at her shoes. 

“Come on, Tink. Let’s go help outside.” Silvermist offered, linking elbows with her. 

 

Certainly the Water fairy would console Miss Bell on her troubles. Normally, it would be Phineas and Clank to comfort her.

The other fairies took the girls’ exit as a sign to leave as well, waving to him with empathy on their lips as their bodies disappeared behind the leafy door. When everyone left, Clank let out a deep sigh. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but seemed stuck. 

 

“Clanky?” Phineas asked gently. He folded his bandaged hands on his lap. 

 

His fellow Tinker rubbed his shoulders, biting his lip. “I thought we lost you back there.” 

 

Phineas brushed a red strand of hair from his face. 

“Aye, I was in a panic,” he replied honestly. 

 

Clank rested his head against the bed frame. “Do you need anything?”

 

Phineas closed his eyes, leaning against Clank. An arm draped gently around him, warmth surrounding his body. He let his limbs go limp in his friend’s embrace, melting with a sigh. He whispered a few words before falling into a deep sleep.

 

“Just stay here with me, would you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clank and Bobble discover things about their bond.

Waking up felt like a million needles were mercilessly stabbing into Phineas’ skin. His body ached profoundly, head spinning as soon as he sat up. Rubbing his goggle-less eyes, he struggled to remember what happened. Then, he saw his blurry arms and legs. Bandages over bandages - and more hot towels!  _ Where was he, the spa? _

 

“Aye, right _ ,”  _ he grumbled hoarsely.

 

Phineas sat at the edge of his bed, looking at his surroundings. It seems he’d been moved since the incident yesterday. Or was it the day after? He had no recollection of time at the moment, which confused him further. His mediocre natural vision hindered him from so much. He wore those goggles since he arrived at Pixie Hollow, so without them he truly remembered what poor eyesight he had. 

 

He heard voices outside of his door and tried to stand. His knees shook a bit, so he grasped onto the frame of his bed, feeling dizzy. Phineas fluttered his wings slightly, prepared to take flight. Instead of his feet floating above the floor, he was met with disappointment. He turned around and strained to see his wings. There was a large leaf cast wrapped around them, preventing any movement. He suddenly felt very nauseous, collapsing onto his bed again and curling into a fetal position. Were his wing damages permanent? Would he never fly ever again?

 

He stayed like that for a while, the doctor coming in to check on him occasionally. He let her work in silence, and answered her procedural questions with a simple  _ yes _ or  _ no.  _ Phineas wondered where his friends were. As if reading his mind, the doctor told him visiting hours were all day - but since the seasons were reverting to normal after the ice disaster, they would all be incredibly busy with work. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

Suddenly, a large figure burst into the room. “Heya, Bobble!”

 

Phineas bolted up from his bed, heart beating fast. He squinted at the fairy, shoulders loosening as he realized who it was. “Splinters, Clank! You nearly scared me half to death!”

 

Clank bashfully stared at the floor. “Sorry...” 

 

Phineas smiled, bringing his knees up to his chest. “How have you been?” 

 

“Ah, well… Fairy Mary has been working us Tinkers pretty hard to repair all the damage. I tried to visit earlier, but you were asleep,” he grinned, raising an eyebrow. “I brought you something!” 

 

Clank held a pair of goggles toward him. Phineas bounced happily, face lighting up. If he weren’t so injured, he would try and hug him. “You found them! Thank you!” 

 

“No big deal. You sure need those eyes of yours.”

 

“Aye. I appreciate it,” he said, putting his goggles on and dripping water in the lenses. His sight immediately was better, and he let out a relieved breath. At least his sight wasn’t permanently damaged.

 

Clank sat down on his bed, looking at him. “Phin, do you want to talk about…” He gestured to his wings. Phineas began to play with his hands, biting his lower lip. He looked up at Clank, sighing deeply. He didn’t know how to answer. He was worried that if he started talking he wouldn’t stop - and it would go downhill. Still, the pain was present in body, not all physical. 

 

“I don’t know what to do, Clanky.” He furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced at his back again. Still wrapped up. Somehow, he hoped they would magically heal themselves as he slept, and the nightmare would be over. 

 

Clank let out a sympathetic noise. He put his hand on Phineas’. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll fix them.”

 

He let out an exasperated sigh. “But what if they’re damaged forever? I’ll be useless.”

 

Clank frowned, crossing his arms. “Now don’t you say that! With or without wings, you’re still the best Tinker in Pixie Hollow.”

 

Phineas stared at his hands. The source of all of his turmoil. 

“I’m so scared of this. I made the mistake of building that machine, and look what it cost me,” he gestured at his wings. “It could have been  _ you  _ out in that blizzard. I put everyone in danger.”

 

Clank paused for a moment. He leaned on the bed frame, straightening the creases on his shirt.

“Everyone agreed to help, it wasn’t just you. The blame doesn’t fall on anybody, Bobble.”

 

Phineas closed his eyes. Everything was different now. 

“I know you’re right.”

 

Clank smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

 

He hesitated a bit, smirking fondly at him. “I know what you’re going to do - you’re going to go  _ ‘oh, Bobble, that’s not right!’ _ but… I’m relieved it was me and not you out in that storm.”

 

The faint buzz of work outside the hospital room continued as they sat in silence. Clank sighed, and said: “You know me too well.”

 

They laughed together. 

 

After a while of aimless banter, Clank sat up from the bed and grabbed his things. They said their goodbyes, and as if she were there the whole time - the doctor entered the room. She told Phineas he could leave the next morning, but must stay the night at the hospital. He wanted to go to his and Clank’s house desperately - just to escape the blandness of not working and staying still all day, but mostly because he missed Clank already. 

 

The night was restless and too quiet for comfort. Occasionally, a groan of pain or muted rustle came from another room. Not quite the same as the wind chimes outside his house, but it was slightly better than complete silence. His thoughts kept returning to the metaphorical elephant in the room - his wings. He tried averting his brain from that topic, but the doctor’s words kept coming back to him: “We don’t know if you will fly again.”

 

_ We don’t know. _

 

Not knowing was scarier than knowing. The hope that he might be able to fly, and the terrifying idea that his wings would never work. He didn’t want to get his mind set on recovery in fear he would hurt himself more. He just wanted to know. It was in his nature as a Tinker - to understand what worked. He was always certain which bolts and screws went where, the exact angles and measurements that were used to create machines, so the uncertainty was sending a chill down his spine. 

 

Eventually, he was able to drift off to sleep.

 

In the early light of the morning, Clank came to get him. They peacefully gathered his things, spoke to the doctor (although not much came from that), and left. The larger fairy lended him an arm every time he stumbled. “What would I do without you, Clank?” he said to him. “You certainly wouldn’t know as much about fairy theater as you do now,” he replied. They laughed, hopping up the steps of their house. 

 

“Home sweet home,” Phineas sighed happily. He leaped onto his bed, burying his face into the leaf-green pillows. 

 

“It felt so strange without you here yesterday,” Clank noted, placing his things by the bed. 

 

Phineas snorted, turning his body to face the other fairy. “You probably missed my nightly snack trips to the kitchen, didn’t you?” 

 

“Indeed I did, Bobble,” he said sarcastically. He flew around to the kitchen area, grabbing the kettle. “Tea?”

 

“Aye, please.”

 

Phineas stared at the ceiling as Clank prepared the water. “Hospital was too quiet without your snoring.” 

 

“Well, you won’t miss it tonight I assure you,” he laughed. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both stared at each other. “Tink?” They said in unison.

 

A high muffled voice came from outside. “Yeah, It’s me, guys. Can I come in?” 

 

Phineas raised a questioning eyebrow. It’s not that he didn’t want to see Miss Bell, it was just…

Clank looked at him expectantly as he spoke. “Uh… well, you see…” He widened his eyes at the smaller fairy. He gestured his hands in an anticipative manner. 

 

Phineas gave in and yelled so Tink could hear him. “Aye, alright. Come on in, Miss Bell!” 

 

The door creaked open, and Tinkerbell awkwardly entered. She had something in her hands that Phineas couldn’t see. “Hey, guys. What are you doing?” 

 

“Tea,” they said together. 

 

“Oh. Uh, well, I brought you something.” She revealed the object from behind her, placing it on their table. She backed away slightly, gesturing to the door. “I’m gonna go. Hope you feel better, Bobble.” With that, she flittered outside, shutting the door a bit too loudly. 

A stretch of silence ensued. Clank cringed as soon as Tink was out of range. 

“Is it just me, or is she acting oddly?”

 

Phineas might’ve laughed a bit. “Well, what’s this?” He picked up the object. “A book?”

 

“Not much for reading, I am.” Clank said. 

 

“Aye, well it’s about, erm…” He scanned the cover. “Looks like it’s about healing wings.” 

 

If Clank wasn’t uncomfortable then, he was now. “Ah.” 

 

“Oh, come on, Clanky,” he said petulantly. “Let’s just read it.”

 

_ The wings can be healed in a variety of ways. In the unfortunate case of breaking one’s wings, it requires the help of another fairy. If a baby’s laughter splits, then siblings are born - that is one way of healing a fairy’s broken wings. Placing the wings side by side can create a slight shock of magic that mends the injuries. If a fairy does not have a sibling, then only the closest of bonds can heal one’s wings. This has not been tested, so such an incident is yet to be recorded. _

 

“That’s it?” Phineas said, flipping through the rest of the pages. “Splinters, Tink! Absolute genius!” 

 

He stared at Clank, who was - to Phineas’ amusement - completely lost. Perturbed, he glanced at him for an explanation. “I think I’m missing something.”

 

“Perfectly polished pots, Clanky! Don’t you get it?” Phineas exclaimed. 

 

Clank looked at him, still confused. He threw his hands up, grinning widely.  _ “‘Then only the closest of bonds can heal one’s wings?’  _ That’s what it said! If I’m right, then…” he waved his hands at Clank, and then back at himself. 

 

He blinked.

“You think if we put our wings together, they’ll heal?” 

 

Phineas clapped. “Exactly! That’s what the book says, Clank!”

 

The larger fairy placed a hand on his shoulder, worry in his voice. “What if it’s wrong? I don’t want you to be disappointed, Phin. After all, it’s never been done before.” 

 

He smiled, putting a hand over his. “Aye, I’m perfectly sure that this will work. How long have we been together?”

 

Clank pursed his lips. “About ten years, if that’s correct.”

 

“That’s longer than any fairy in Pixie Hollow, I’m sure!” Phineas grinned, holding his hand tightly. “Come on, now.” 

 

“Want me to unwrap your wings?” Clank asked softly. He nodded in response. It felt strange as the cool morning air hit his wings, feeling fresh and alive. Phineas was excited. “Now, let’s turn around and put our backs together.”

 

He timidly lifted his broken wings up to Clank’s. The taller fairy had to crouch down a bit to stay at Phineas’ height. They both slowly aligned their wings. They were so different. Not only patterns, but size as well. 

 

Phineas closed his eyes.  _ Please.  _

 

A subtle tingling sensation began emanating from their wings. “Clank?” 

 

“I feel it too, Bobble.”

 

The feeling became more intense the longer they stayed still. His breath catched as an electrifying shock came from their wings. “Whoa!” 

 

“It’s working, Clanky! It’s working!” 

 

Clank’s eyes widened as he turned his head to look at their wings. “That it is, Bobble!” he laughed cheerfully. “I can’t believe my eyes…”

 

The tears were slowly enveloped by a white light that sewed up his injuries perfectly. It was like they had never been broken in the first place. Phineas instantly felt healthier as he fluttered his wings. “They’re moving!” he stuttered heartily. 

 

Clank smiled widely. “I can’t believe we did it!”

 

Phineas wrapped his arms around his waist, chuckling. Large arms surrounded his body in warmth. “Oh, I love you,” he told him.

 

“I love you, too.” Clank replied contentedly. 

 

They embraced for a while before Phineas sucked in a stiff breath. “Do you think Tink knows? Why wouldn’t she have brought that book over? All of Pixie Hollow knows now, don’t they?”

 

Clank brought a hand to his chin. “Well, I assumed everyone already knew.”

 

Phineas snorted, considering that. “I suppose. We’re not exactly the most subtle of couples.” 

“I’m certain Fairy Gary knows, especially after  _ The Incident. _ ”

 

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Phineas cringed, shutting down that embarrassing memory. 

 

As Clank and Bobble left their house to head over to the Tinker work site, they got a few lingering stares. Nothing uncomfortable, but simple one way glances that Phineas found rather amusing. 

 

_ Ten years of knowing each other. _

  
It wasn’t much of a surprise to their friends since they lived together, ate together, slept together, did  _ everything  _ together. Everyone was relieved his wings were healed, and every time he asked how it was done, he would respond with a smile and say: “Love.”


End file.
